La curiosidad mato al gato ¿o al perro?
by Hanato04Kobato.IK
Summary: "Ayumi, Eri y Yuka siempre se han preguntado ¿Por qué Kagome tiene un novio celoso, posesivo y arrogante que no le dará ningún futuro? Curiosas decide seguir a Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero la curiosidad mato al gato o en este caso ¿Al perro? Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!"


"_Ayumi, Eri y Yuka siempre se han preguntado ¿Por qué Kagome tiene un novio celoso, posesivo y arrogante que no le dará ningún futuro? Curiosas decide seguir a Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero la curiosidad mato al gato o en este caso ¿Al perro? Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

"_**La curiosidad mato al gato o ¿Al perro?"**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la época actual.

O eso es lo que Kagome quisiera creer.

Y en una escuela secundaria, exactamente en la clase 3-B, los jóvenes corrían ajetreados de un lado a otro con apuntes y libros en mano.

Era la _dichosa _época de exámenes.

Claro que por dichosa se refería a que era peor que enfrentar 100 yokais juntos, Naraku con una gigante bola de energía e Inuyasha molestándola con la típica escusa de "tenemos que volver, los fragmentos esperan".

Oh que alguien la asesinara. Por favor.

Suspiro.

Y es que eso de tener una "doble vida" no era nada sencillo. El tener que conseguir los fragmentos mientras continuaba estudiando, no ser comida de yokai, lidiar contra Inuyasha y tratar de no sentirse "platillo de segunda mesa" era suficiente.

Oh, pero tenía que venir el puto examen a cagarla y recordarle lo pésima estudiante que era.

Suspiro con tristeza mientras trataba de entender algo de los extraños números en su libro de matemáticas.

Lo más seguro es que iba a acabar limpiando baños públicos o en wacdonals si es que tenia suerte.

No muy lejos de ahí, tres chicas mejor conocidas como Ayumi, Eri y Yuka observaban con preocupación y ¿Por qué no? algo de curiosidad a su amiga.

— ¿Qué le pasara a Kagome? —Preguntó Ayumi con suma preocupación.

— Se ve deprimida…—Comentó Eri.

— ¿Sera por su novio? —Preguntó con curiosidad Yuka.

— ¿Su novio?

—Si—Saltó al ataque Eri— Su posesivo, violento, celoso, y nada buen novio.

— ¿Abran discutido? —Preguntó con interés Yuka, si bien no veía mucho a Kagome por sus enfermedades, cuando lo hacia el principal tema de conversación era su novio.

—Lo más seguro es que si—Gruño con molestia Eri. No sabía bien porque, pero el novio de Kagome nunca le había dado _buena espina_. Si bien era un chico MUY guapo que, según Kagome, solía ser tierno y protector, con esos ojos color dorado, su cabello color plata, sus labios que…

— ¿Eri? —Preguntaron Yuka y Ayumi a Eri quien, aparentemente, se encontraba en otro mudo con ojos soñadores.

Eri al escuchar su nombre reacciono y, olvidando su ensoñación, grito un — ¡Ese maldito! —, Mientras una aura negra la rodeaba.

—Debe querer mucho a Kagome…—Musito Yuka con una gotita anime en la sien, mientras veía como Eri maldecía en todos los idiomas al novio de Kagome.

—Definitivamente si. —Musito de igual forma Ayumi, mientras Eri estaba…. Uh ¿Planeando como matar al novio de Kagome?

—…Y ¡por eso es que lo odio! —Bramo enfurecida Eri acabando con su discurso y causando un ambiente tenso en el ambiente.

—Em… ¿No deberíamos preguntarle mejor a Kagome? —Acotó con nerviosismo Ayumi.

— ¡Buena idea! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Chilló Yuka mientas jalaba, literalmente, por los Aires a las dos chicas.

— ¡Espera! —Chilló con terror Eri.

—Ella ya no…

Justo en ese momento llegaron al lugar de Kagome encontrando…

—Esta…

La butaca sola, así como el resto del salón, el cual lucia más sombrío y terrorífico que en una película de zombis, pero ni rastro de Kagome.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, asimilado ¿Cómo coño se habían ido todos sin que siquiera se diera cuenta?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Más tarde, caminando a las afueras de Tokio, tres chicas discutían animadamente sobre la relación de su amiga Kagome.

—Oh ¡no me lo creo! — Chilló Ayumi con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Eri frunció el seño.

— ¿Enserio? Pero si es lo más normal en una relación. —Comentó, sin pudor alguno.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! — Chilló nuevamente Ayumi, su sonrojo iba en aumento. No, definitivamente no. ¡Kagome nunca haría _eso_!...

¿O sí?

— ¿Qué sucede Ayumi? —Replicó esta vez Yuka, cuando se dio cuenta de algo—. No...No me digas que tú…Nunca lo has…

— ¡Cállate! —Chilló mientras tapaba sus oídos, su cara estaba haciendo competencia con un tomate.

Eri abrió sus ojos como platos.

— No... Lo has… ¿echo? —Musitó con impresión.

—Pero… ¡si tienes 18 años! ¿Cómo es que no lo has hecho todavía?

Y ¡el ganador a la cara más parecida a un tomate es...! ¡Ayumi!

Ah, ¿y ahora qué?

—Pues yo…—Musitó entrecortadamente. Cuando, y para su fortuna, vio pasar no muy lejos de allí a una peli azabache y a un Peli plateado. Definitivamente hoy era su día de suerte.

— ¡Miren, ¿Qué esa no es Kagome y su novio?!—Gritó con una mescla de alegría y alivio, causando la reacción esperada en sus amigas.

— ¿Su novio? —Preguntaron a coro mientras se voltearon distraídamente hacia la dirección antes apuntada por Ayumi. Encontrándose con que, efectivamente, Kagome se encontraba comprando quien sabe qué cosa y, siendo más importante, su lindo novio la acompañaba.

— ¡Es verdad!

— ¡Vallamos a ver, Ayumi!

— Uh ¿Ayumi?

Claro que Ayumi hace siglos que había corrido como loca hacia la dirección antes dicha y, justo ahora, se encontraba detrás de un arbusto mientras les hacia unas señas raras.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—kagome…—Susurró suavemente Inuyasha tratando de que le prestara, al menos, un poco de su atención.

—Kagome. —Gruñó esta vez—. ¿Me puedes decir que mierda hacemos aquí?

Kagome frunció el seño.

— ¿Cómo que "que hacemos aquí"? —Bufo ella con molestia—. ¡Si por ti es que estamos aquí!

— ¡ ¿Por mi?! —Gritó exaltado.

— ¡SI! Por ti. Si tan solo no lo hubieras roto…

El se sonrojo.

—Ya me disculpe…—Musito con suavidad, mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas. No había sido intención suya romperlo mientras estaban en un momento como ese.

Ella suspiró.

— Está bien, no te preocupes siempre se puede volver a intentar.

El se sonrojo más.

— Su...Supongo que si…

Alrededor de ellos, la gente les miraba con curiosidad y algo de picardía. Ellos habían sido tan despistados para no darse cuenta de que habían discutido en plena calle, con personas merodeando alrededor. Y entre ellos nuestras queridas protagonistas, mejor conocidas como las amigas de Kagome.

— ¿De qué estarán hablando? — Susurró suavemente Yuka desde su puesto detrás de un arbusto.

— ¿Acaso no los escuchaste? Con sus gritos me sorprende que no lo hicieras.

— Claro que si tonta —Bufo Yuka—. Me refiero a ¿qué es _eso_ que se rompió?

— Tal vez, se les rompió una mochila. — Sugirió de forma inocente Ayumi.

Yuka y Eri suspiraron. En definitiva su amiga era demasiado inocente.

—Enserio—Gruñó con sarcasmo Eri—. Y entonces que hacen comprando "una mochila" en una farmacia.

Todas, incluso Eri, parpadearon dándose cuenta por primera vez, que donde Kagome y su novio se encontraban discutiendo era nada más y nada menos que una farmacia, la cual por cierto, estaba repleta de gente.

Entonces sus pequeños cerebros imaginaron a velocidad luz las opciones por las que Kagome estaría con su novio, en una farmacia, y diciendo que se les había roto algo.

Claro que las ideas sucias y que no me atrevo a mencionar aquí, (Quien sabe, puede haber niños presentes) fueron las primeras que rodaron por la cabeza de Eri y Yuka.

—No puede ser… ellos…

— E…Estaban comprando un…

— Condón.

Oh. ¡Bingo!

Si poder creerlo las tres parpadearon dirigiendo su vista hacia Kagome, quien seguía discutiendo con su novio, en una forma interrogante.

—No puede ser.

— Pero ¡es lo único que encaja!

— Kagome nunca haría algo así…

— ¡Pero es verdad!

— Nunca pensé que Kagome haría algo así.

— ¡No! Esto debe ser una confusión.

—Ayumi—Gruñó Yuka—. Que tu nunca lo hayas hecho, no significa que Kagome tampoco.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chilló Ayumi.

— ¡Silencio!, nos van a descubrir. —Silenció Eri. Un ambiente incomodo se poso entre las presentes.

Yuka suspiró. ¿Cómo habían acabado así?

—Mejor hay que seguir escuchando. —Sugirió con tranquilidad.

Algo confundidas, las tres se acomodaron más en el arbusto. Esto parecía sacado de una película de detectives. Pero al menos Kagome no había matado a nadie….

Aun.

Kagome suspiro nuevamente.

— Haber, ya te lo explique todo ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

El se sonrojo, hubo un momento en el que pareció luchar consigo mismo.

— ¿Po…porque lo tienes que usar tú? — Susurró por fin, escondiendo su cara de la vista de Kagome, la cual parecía hacer competencia con su ahori.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

—Pu...Pues... —Inhalo, exhalo—. Lo…lo tienen que usar las mujeres.

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi se sonrojaron intensamente. Estaban hablando… ¿De un condón para mujer?

— Oh…— Musito él, incomodo—. Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo tienes que usar?

— El tiempo que sea necesario. — Musito ella incomoda.

Ellas se miraron entre sí. ¿Cómo es que un tipo como él (siendo monstruosamente sexy) no sabía que era y como se utilizaba un condón?

Ah, si supieran.

— ¿De noche o de día?

Kagome miro al cielo en forma de suplica. Porque esas cosas le pasaban a ella.

— Depende.

— ¿Depende de qué?

— De cuando se necesiten.

¿Era enserió?

Pobre Kagome, si ellas estando escondidas sentían vergüenza por las preguntas dichas por su novio, no podrían imaginar cómo se sentía ella.

— ¿Es incomodo?

— Supongo… pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

— ¿Los has…usado antes?

Ella se sonrojo más.

—Si…Desde los 12 años…

—¡¿QUE?!

¿Qué fue eso?

Ah, solo fue el infarto que tuvieron tres personas al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente nada _importante._ O al menos eso quisiera creer.

Por que definitivamente se vuelve importante cuando atraes la atención de todo el mundo.

Sip, así como lo oyen, todos los presentes vieron como las tres chicas salían de quien sabe dónde, asustando a la mayoría en el proceso. (Entiendan que con la fama del fin del mudo, monstros y Zombis, ¿Qué iban a imaginar? ¿Que los teletubis iban a aparecer de la nada, solo para traerles paz y amor? )

Ok no.

Bueno, para hacerlo más corto. Ellas hicieron su _maravillosa_ y_ prudente_ aparición saliendo de la nada y empezando a gritar como locas (De hecho hay personas que creyeron oír un ¡Esparta!) atrayendo la atención de la mayoría. Y entre ellos a nada menos que Inuyasha y Kagome.

Haciendo que Kagome fuera salvada de contestar la pregunta hecha por el hanyo, cosa que agradeció a Dios, buda, Kami o lo que fuera que le había ayudado.

Claro que cuando vio a su _salvador o_ más bien dicho salvadoras, casi se cae de espalda.

¿Qué hacían sus amigas a plana calle de Tokio corriendo como locas, gritando cosas sobre…?

Uh ¿un condón?

¿Qué tipo de día era ese? ¿El día de poner en ridículo a Kagome? Si es así…

¡Lo han hecho magnifico!

Mierda.

Mátenla por piedad, su instinto decía que en cualquier momento una escena vergonzosa, de esas por las que no quieres volver a salir de tu cama y que el mudo acabe en ese preciso momento, sucedería.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña, y nada inocente mente de nuestras protagonistas…

No lo podían creer.

La inocente y casta Kagome, había…

¡Oh dios!

— ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer…hacer…¡_eso_?! ! —Chilló Ayumi, por venteaba vez ya fuera de sí.

—SI—Replicó Eri— ¡Y más cuando nosotras no lo hemos hecho!

—¡ERI! —Chillaron las dos, por haber dicho semejante secreto allí. ¡Exactamente allí!

¡Mientras todas las personas las veían! …

.

.

.

¿Eh?

Como si despertaran de un sueño, las chicas se dieron cuenta que no estaban solas.

—Etto…

Toda la gente parpadeo al ver que, por fin, las chicas notaban su presencia.

Esto sería interesante.

Ellas se quedaron de piedra. ¿Y ahora qué?

—No…nosotras… eh pues—Musito Ayumi con extremado nerviosismo, si creían que el concurso a la mejor cara de un tomate estaba ganado. ¡Pues piensen de nuevo! Porque, al parecer, las tres chicas parecían estar compitiendo por el puesto.

Pero ¡esto no era su culpa!

Era culpa de…. De… ¡ah del estúpidamente sexy novio de Kagome!

Estúpidas hormonas.

¿Claro que para que guardar ese dato tan importante para ellas? ¡Si ellas estaban haciendo el ridículo en frente de medo mundo pues…!

Eri sonrió de forma malvada.

—Ah, pero esto no es nuestra culpa. —Acotó con inocencia—. Todo esto es culpa de…—Entonces hizo un silencio dramático, y con toda la intención de mundo apunto a Kagome mientras gritaba: — ¡Es culpa de la jovencita que ven aquí, mejor conocida como: kagome!

Kagome se sintió palidecer.

Y en menos de un segundo toda la atención se poso en la cara sonrojada de Kagome, quien cargaba en su mano una i_nocente _bolsa color negro que ocultaba el producto que había en el interior.

¡Puf!

Sip .Ese fue el sonido de su vida privada saliendo disparado por los aires. Tuvo ganas de decirle adiós y rogarle por que se quedara con ella. Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse.

Inuyasha se removió incomodo el darse cuenta que toda la atención estaba puesta en él y en Kagome. ¿Qué hacer en un momento como ese?

Así fue como su cerebro pensó un plan en menos de tres segundos.

—Khe, ¿Qué están mirando?

Oh claro que el cerebro de Inuyasha podía ser o extremadamente inteligente o extremadamente estúpido.

¡Está decidido la cara más parecida a un tomate es….! ¡Kagome!

— ¿Qué no tienen sus propios problemas? —Bufo, mientras las miradas se posaban en el.

—I...Inuyasha… —Trató de protestar, pero fue ignorada por el hanyo.

— ¿Qué no saben que una mujer tiene necesidades?

— Inuyasha espera, ni se te ocurra…

— ¿Qué no saben que esta mujer está en sus _días_?

_Esta en sus días. Esta en sus días. Esta en sus días._ La palabra retumbo en los cerebros de los ahí presentes y más en el cerebro de Kagome.

¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

¡Que se la tragara la tierra! Que un zombi se comiera su cerebro y se disgustara asesinándola. Que Naraku la atravesara con un rayo. Que una manada de lobos le pasara encima. ¿Un ninja? ¿Una foca en celo? ¿Un robot acecino? ¿Bob esponja? ¿Barni el dinosaurio?

¿Alguien?

Un silencio sepulcral se formo.

— Estas… ¿En tus _días?_ —Peguntó Eri sin poder creérselo.

¿Enserio? ¡Qué va! Solo iba a la farmacia por diversión. ¿Las toallas? Ah era para su bisabuela.

Fulmino lo más que pudo con la mirada a Yuka.

—Si… ¿Qué estaban pesando?

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

—Esto…. — Rió con nerviosismo Ayumi.

—Bu…Bueno, veras. ¡De hecho es algo cómico! ¡Te reirás cuando te lo contemos jeje…!— Trató de excusarse Eri. Kagome solo la fulmino más con la mirada.

Ah estaban muertas.

—Si… —Musitaron las otras dos con nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto, el público parecía haberse sentado alrededor de las chicas, expectantes.

¿Eso eran palomitas?

—Quiero una explicación ahora. — Gruñó de una forma tan fría, que mas de alguno sintió un escalofrió.

Ellas sudaron frio.

—Bueno…

—Nosotras pesamos que tu….

—Comprarías u...un... — Callaron mientras todos las veían expectantes.

—Un… un— Eri juntando el valor que tuvo gritó a todo dar: — ¡Un condón!

Ah… eso lo explicaba todo.

¿Qué?

—¡¿QUEE?! — Chilló con fuerza. Todos los presentes no pudieron más y se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Ahora si mátenla. ¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

— Kagome— Musito Inuyasha con una expresión confundía—. ¿Qué es un condón?

Ah, eso.

Sin poder mas, y sin importarle nada, grito el siéntate más potente de su vida.

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Siéntate! —tomó todo el aire que pudo y: —. ¡SIENTATE!

Cuando terminó, tenía la respiración agitada, la cara tan roja como un tomate e Inuyasha… viendo el tamaño del agujero que había creado… Conocería china pronto.

Entonces se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Claro había "sentado", literalmente, a Inuyasha enfrente de todos. Eso no era normal.

Ups

Sin poder mas, grito como loca mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su querido hogar.

No saldría en siglos y se aseguraría de no volver a un lugar público nunca.

Bueno, siempre podía volver a la época del sengoku. Mientras Inuyasha no mencionara nada respecto a _eso._

Después de todo el había tenido la culpa. Si no hubiera roto su mochila en busca de comida, puesto que era su cumpleaños; y en consecuencia rompiera sus toallas, no tendría que haber pasado eso.

Se metió entre sus sabanas y se dispuso a dormir por uno o dos siglos más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Con un gruñido y con mucho esfuerzo salió, por fin, del agujero en el que se encontraba.

—Maltita seas Kagome—Gruñó entre dientes—. Pero ya me las pagaras.

Justo enfrente de él se encontró con las amigas de Kagome que lo veían de una forma _rara._

Dirigió su vista hacia donde ellas veían. Encontrándose con sus orejitas expuestas.

Frunció el seño.

Y antes de que ellas preguntaran algo. Se acordó de lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

— Oigan— Musito mientras se rascaba distraídamente una orejita— ¿Qué es un condón?

Oh no. No de nuevo.

**¿Fin?**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¡Hola!

¿Se preguntaran, que hago aquí en vez de actualizar un capitulo de mi fic? Pues no pude resistirme y tomo un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! retos a pedido, _Mandame Morgan _espero sea de tu agrado. :P

Según el Word el One-shot tiene 2,822 palabras.

Eh, respecto las locuras aquí publicado salieron de mi cerebro, pero (lamentablemente) los personajes no son míos soy de Rumiko Takahashi, pero planeo robárselos pronto (se vale soñar)

No sé si cumplí con todos los requisitos. Pero espero al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa :)

La temática hablaba sobre los pensamientos de las amigas de Kagome, respecto a su novio. Y que después de seguirla saquen sus propias conclusiones. Ustedes dirán si lo eh logrado xD

Sin más espero verlos e mi próxima entrega.

¡Dejen Reviews o…. mato a Inuyasha! (Es una amenaza seria D: xD)

¡Besos!

Karen. n_n


End file.
